


Cobra Kai Brothers For Life: (Daniel and Johnny)

by Natalie76



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, Mental Institutions, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie76/pseuds/Natalie76
Summary: What if Daniel joined Cobra Kai? If him and Johnny Lawrance put aside their differences and became Cobra Kai brothers? Would they learn that they have a lot in common and could learn from eachother? Johnny Lawrance learns from Daniel that "leaving things alone" is a bad thing with Sensei Kreese.  If circumstances were different, could Mr. Miyagi, Terry Silver and John Kreese have been friends? Could it be possible that John Kreese, Terry Silver and Mr. Miyagi have a lot in common? For instance trauma's and demons from their past war experiences? Could Mr. Miyagi be the one to heal Kreese's demons? Or is Kreese beyond help?





	1. Daniel at Cobra Kai dojo

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this AU fan fiction because I keep watching the Karate Kid part one scene where Daniel first enters the Cobra Kai dojo and sees Johnny Lawrance there. I swear John Kreese stared at him while Daniel looked at the trophies and his army picture. I even think they made eye contact. I always wondered what would've happened if Kreese went after Daniel, and he joined Cobra Kai.

Daniel LaRusso walked into the Cobra Kai dojo and was impressed form the start. He saw all the trophies; many were first place. He then saw a picture on the wall of a man in an army uniform holding a machine gun. The caption read “John Kreese: 1970-1972 Army Karate Champion.” He looked up when he heard the instructor kiup. John Kreese made eye contact with Daniel and made a subtle nod. Daniel went to sit down , then he was shocked to see Johnny Lawrence warming up the students. Johnny and his friends were the reasons Daniel wanted to take Karate. The two boys got into a fight at the beach over a girl name Alli Mills. The fight carried over to the soccer field at school. His heart sank when Johnny flashed a cocky grin. “Great” Daniel thought. “Those jerks learned their karate here. Well guess this place is a bust.” Daniel then turned to walk out the door. He stopped when he heard the instructor yell. “Hey Kid, wait. Stay to see an entire class before you make a decision to leave.”  
“No thanks, man.” Daniel said as he continued to walk out the door. To his surprise the instructor followed him. “Johnny continue to warm them up” John Kreese sprinted to the door. He motioned for Daniel to come back inside. 

“Wait up, kid. I saw your interest when you looked at the trophies and my picture on the wall. Your attention to detail impresses me.” John held out his hand. “I’m Sensei Kreese, what’s your name.”  
Daniel reluctantly shook his hand, “Daniel LaRusso, sir.”  
Sensei Kreese grinned. “Sir” You show respect. I like that, I Like that.” He then bowed to Daniel. Daniel bowed back. “You know what, you seem like you’d fit right in here. Why’d you leave so soon.”  
Daniel shrugged and shook his head. “I got into a fight with one of your students.”  
“Oh, which one?”  
“Johnny Lawrence.”  
“Why did you boys fight?”  
“It was over a girl”  
John Kreese threw his head and laughed. “Of course. It’s always over a girl.” Daniel turned to walk away, but Kreese put a hand on his shoulder. “Come back inside. My gut tells me you got potential. I don’t want some petty fight over a girl cause me to lose a new student. The dojo needs fresh blood. You got a hungry look to you, kid. LaRusso, huh. Italian? Where you from?’  
Daniel grinned. “Yes sir. And I’m from Newark, New Jersey.”  
“  
Wow, an Italian Jersey boy. I don’t’ want you to get away.” Sensei Kreese patted Daniel on the shoulder. “I’m from Brooklyn, New York. I know how tough Jersey boys are. Fought alongside some in Vietnam. Bad asses, not like these California boys.” He winked and said, “I need to train a tough as nails kid like you. You got fire in you. Just what Cobra Kai needs. Come on in, and I’ll make sure to smooth things over between you and Mr. Lawrence.”  
“You can try, Sir, but Johnny’s very angry with me.” Daniel said.  
“Don’t worry, I can be very persuasive.” John Kreese said while putting a hand on Daniel’s back. They walked back into the dojo together.

The whole class turned to stare as Sensei Kreese and Daniel walked in. Johnny’s shocked and angry glare was the most intense. “Class, we have a visitor, hopefully he’ll become a new student. This is Daniel LaRusso, today he’s going to observe. Please make him feel welcome. That understood?” He then turned to Daniel and motioned towards a place to sit. Daniel sat down to watch the class.   
Everyone yelled “Yes Sensei.”   
“Alright, Combat. Prepare” John Kreese yelled.

All the boys ran to the center of the Dojo on the mat.   
Johnny Lawrence went up against a boy named Bobby. Daniel sat and watched them spar. Johnny scored a point and beat Bobby. There were a few more sparring matches before Sensei Kreese called for the end of class. “Everyone’s dismissed except for Mr. Lawrence.” Johnny looked surprised and upset, but he still yelled, “Yes Sensei.” And ran towards Kreese and Daniel.   
“Sensei, what’s he doing here? You can’t be considering him joining Cobra Kai.” Johnny snarled and said.  
“There’s that hot Lawrence temper.” He pointed a finger at Johnny. “Last time I checked; I ran this dojo. I’m the one who started Cobra Kai and I decide who joins. That understood?”   
“Yes Sensei” Johnny said as he bowed.   
“Now, I’m going to give Mr. LaRusso private lessons to start. I want you to help. Together we’ll determine if he’s Cobra Kai material.”   
“Yes Sensei.” Johnny said.   
“I realize you two have some beef over a girl. You both will forget that while you’re in this dojo. There’s plenty of girls to go around. The good of Cobra Kai is more important than some petty love triangle. Do we understand?”   
Both Daniel and Johnny said, “Yes Sensei.”   
“Now you two shake hands.” John Kreese said.  
Both boys shook hands. Johnny’s face was red, and tears were forming in his eyes.  
“Alright Mr. LaRusso, you’re dismissed. I’ll see you tomorrow, 4:00 sharp. Don’t be late.” John Kreese said. He then bowed to Daniel. Daniel bowed back. Then he turned and bowed to Johnny. Johnny looked shocked and bowed back. Daniel walked out the door into the street. 

Johnny couldn’t contain his temper any longer. “What the hell was that? That kid’s an asshole! He took my girl, Alli.”   
Sensei Kreese raised a hand. “Quiet!” He pointed at Johnny. “Now listen to me. This dojo needs fresh talent. Something in my gut tells me that kid got potential. He’s already very respectful. He can be taught. We don’t have any white belts; our lowest level is green. We need new blood entering the lower divisions for the tournaments. New students are how a dojo survives.” He patted Johnny on the shoulder. “Look kid, I know love hurts. But they’ll always be another girl. What’s harder to find is a brother you can trust. If I’m right about LaRusso, he’s Cobra Kai for life. You will give him a chance, understood?”   
Johnny sighed. “Yes Sensei.” They bowed to each other and Johnny went to the changing area. He then joined his friends outside.


	2. Daniel, Johnny and Kreese (at the dojo and restaurant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Johnny put aside their differences over Allie and train together in the dojo. Daniel asks Krese to eat with him and Johnny Lawrence at the restaurant. Daniel notices John Kreese's odd behavior at the dojo and restaurant.

Daniel LaRusso showed up at the dojo at 3:45. He wanted to show that he took the lessons seriously. Johnny was already outside. “Hey Johnny, how’s it going?”  
“Just great, LaRusso. I know I’m going to enjoy training the guy who took my girl.”  
“Hey, look man, I had no idea you guys were so serious. I can back off. Just like Sensei Kreese said, there’s plenty of girls.”  
Johnny sighed, “She was my first real girlfriend. I cared about her.”  
Daniel nodded. “Yeah I get it. I had a serious girl named Judy back in Newark. Broke my heart that I had to leave her. Still not over her.” He held out his hand. “Look, I’m going to back off Alli. I’d rather have friends like Cobra Kai than just one girl that will probably dump me soon.”  
“You bet she’ll dump you soon, she is coming back to me.” Johnny said as he took Daniel’s hand. “Know what LaRusso, you’re alright.” They both went into the dojo.  
“  
Aww how sweet, you ladies kissed and made up. Warms my heart.” Sensei John Kreese said.  
Both boys bowed to him. “All right gentlemen, time to get down to business. Mr. Lawrence, warm up Mr. LaRusso. Then show him basic punching and kicking. I’ve got a phone call to make. Then I’ll see his progress.” He left and went into his office.  
Daniel warmed up then did punching and kicking drills. Johnny had him hitting and kicking pads. “Need more power in your punches, use your whole body not just your arm.” Daniel only had to be told once, then he corrected himself.  
The Lesson was interrupted by a loud crash from the office. Then a loud shriek and a scream came. “I’m fine! I don’t’ need some shrink! Leave it alone Terry.” John Kreese yelled.  
Johnny looked uncomfortable and muttered. “Dammit every time Sensei talks to him, he loses his shit!” 

Daniel pretended like he didn’t hear anything. He stood still until Johnny told him to punch again.  
When Sensei Kreese came out, both boys bowed. “Alright LaRusso, show me what you’ve got.” Daniel punched and kicked. Showed Sensei his front kick, roundhouse kick and reverse punch. “Good job, for now. You too Mr. Lawrence. I think Mr. LaRusso could be ready for class in a week.” He bowed to both boys. “Class dismissed.”  
Sensei walked towards the changing rooms. Daniel looked at Johnny. “You hungry? My mom works at the restaurant across the street.”  
Johnny grinned and nodded. “Hell yeah! I could eat.”  
“You think Sensei Kreese would like to go?” Daniel asked.  
“I guess so, I’ll ask him.” Johnny said as he walked towards the changing room.  
Daniel stood outside the rooms to wait for them. He was shocked to hear pounding from the changing room. Johnny came running out fully dressed. “What’s up?” Daniel asked. Johnny shook his head and put a finger to his lips. “Later.” Daniel nodded.  
John Kreese came out fully dressed. “See you tomorrow, gentlemen 4:00 sharp.”  
“Sensei, Johnny and I were going to grab something to eat at my Mom’s restaurant, want to join us?”  
“I’m starving. Let’s go.” 

The three of them walked to the restaurant. Daniel couldn’t help noticing that John Kreese kept glancing behind him. His eyes constantly darted from side to side. When they arrived at the restaurant, before entering, Kreese scanned the entire room. When they went to sit down at a front booth. John Kreese shook his head. Then walked to the back of the restaurant and sat at a table. He sat with his back to the wall.  
Daniel glanced at Johnny. But Johnny shook his head and pretended not to notice his sensei’s odd behavior. When Daniel’s mother arrived to take their order, John Kreese stood up. He then shook Mrs. LaRusso’s hand. “Pleased to meet you. I’m Sensei John Kreese.”  
Johnny Lawrence stood up and shook her hand, “I’m Johnny Lawrence.”  
Mrs. LaRusso introduced herself. Then took everybody’s order. After the food arrived, everybody ate. During the entire meal, John Kreese was on edge, he constantly scanned the room. He ate very fast.

When he got up to go to the bathroom, he looked behind him. After he came out of the bathroom, he jumped when he heard a loud crash from the kitchen. Somebody dropped dishes. Several more crashes followed, by cussing and yelling. John Kreese’s eyes narrowed and his mouth grimaced. He put a hand on his chest. Then ran out of the restaurant. Daniel got up to go after him, but Johnny grabbed him by the arm. “Let him go. He sometimes does that. It’s just his quirks. He’ll be fine tomorrow.”  
“Are you sure? He looked pretty bad.”  
“It’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it and don’t make a big scene. It’s cool.”  
“What happened at the dojo? All the pounding.”  
Johnny sighed. “Sensei sometimes punches walls when he’s overwhelmed. He called Terry Silver, his old Vietnam war buddy. Kreese loses his shit sometimes after their phone calls.”  
“He needs help. Can’t you see that?”  
“Leave it alone LaRusso. Me and the rest of the guys are used to it. Sensei can handle his own shit.” Johnny said.  
“Alright, I guess you’d know. I’ll mind my own business.”  
“Look it’s cool you’re concerned, but Kreese is a bad ass. He doesn’t need any help.”  
Daniel nodded. “He sure is.”

Johnny looked at his watch. “I got to go. Promised my mom I’d be home by 8:00.”  
“See you later, man.” Daniel said. Daniel’s mom walked to the table and said goodbye.  
After Johnny left, Daniel’s mom looked at him. “What’s up with Mr. Kreese. He looked upset?”  
“I don’t know. Guess he got startled by all the noise.”  
“Oh my. Hey, you mentioned he fought in Vietnam. Your uncle Louie served in Nam. We had a cousin who died there. That war was brutal. Uncle Louie wasn't the same after that. Nobody who came back from that war was the same. They all came back damaged. “Yeah, well Johnny says, Kreese can handle his own shit” Daniel said while looking sheepish. “Sorry ma, but that’s what he said.  
“Alright. You know, I’d keep an eye on Mr. Kreese. Things like this can get out of hand. Be careful.”  
“I will mom.”


	3. At the dojo and restaurant part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel arrives at the dojo and sees Johnny outside. Johnny tells Daniel to act like nothing happened with John Kreese. That Sensei Kreese will be just fine today. Daniel is skeptical, but John Kreese is having a good day.

On Monday at 3:45 Daniel met Johnny outside the Cobra Kai dojo. “Hey LaRusso, listen when you go into the dojo and see Sensei Kreese, act like nothing happened yesterday. It’s what me and the other guys do all the time.” Johnny said.  
“You sure that’s a good idea. Things like this can get out of hand.” Daniel said.  
“Look, it’s just like I said Friday, Kreese is a bad ass that can handle his own shit. Don’t worry about it.” Johnny said then shrugged. “He’s had the weekend to rest up. He’ll be just fine today; it’ll be like nothing happened. That’s just how Sensei is. You’ll get used to it.”  
“If you say so, you know him a lot better than I do.” Daniel said. “You’ve definitely known him longer.  
“I’ve been taking karate with John Kreese since I was 11. He’s always been there for me.” Johnny sighed. “He’s like a father to me. I got an asshole stepdad at home, so Kreese is the best I got.”

After Johnny said this, the door opened, and John Kreese stuck his head out and yelled. “Hey ladies quit gossiping and get in here. You need to warm up more than your jaws before class starts.” Daniel and Johnny ran into the dojo. “Yes Sensei” they yelled. They went to the changing room and then got on the dojo floor and bowed to Sensei Kreese.  
Sensei Kreese warmed up with the boys. 

Then he started Daniel’s lesson of punching and kicking drills. He asked Daniel to perform front kick, round kick and back kick. Daniel also did a jab, reverse rear hand punch combination. Johnny would demonstrate the techniques to Daniel. “I see you’ve been practicing Mr. LaRusso.” Kreese said. “Yes sir, every day, even after class.” Daniel said. “I expect no less! You know what, you can do the individual moves, let’s try some basic sparring combinations. Let’s start with front hand jab, reverse punch, take a step rear leg front kick” Sensei Kreese demonstrated.” You try.” Daniel did the combination. “Always ki-up on the third technique." John Kreese demonstrated. "ITES." Then in a tournament when you’re in scoring range always ki-up loudly. The louder you are, the more points you score. Right Mr. Lawrence.” Johnny yelled, “Yes Sensei.” John Kreese grinned. “I can’t hear you.” Johnny yelled “Yes Sensei.”  
“Mr. Lawrence, that was pathetic. Louder!” John Kreese shouted. He held his Gi by the lapels. Johnny yelled “Yes Sensei.” Much louder.  
“Alright Mr. LaRusso, let’s hear your ki-up.” John Kreese said. Daniel Ki-upped. “That was pathetic. Come on a loudmouth Jersey boy like you can be much louder.” John Kreese ki-upped. “ITES” Daniel ki-upped again. “Better, keep practicing.” John Kreese said.  
“Alright, one more combo. Front hand jab, reverse punch then front leg round kick.” John Kreese said. Daniel did the combo and ki-upped on the third technique. “Good now add back leg round kick.” Daniel did the techniques, but very slowly.  
“Mr. Lawrence, demonstrate.” Johnny did the combo and he was very fast. “Wow, I wish I could be that fast.” Daniel said. John Kreese shook his head. His hands were hooked into his belt. “Right now, I want you to concentrate on doing the techniques properly. Speed will come the longer you practice.” 

Sensei Kreese clapped his hands. “That’s enough for today, class dismissed.” He bowed to Daniel and Johnny. They bowed back to Kreese. Then walked to the changing rooms. Johnny put his Walkman on. Daniel also had his Walkman. “Hey man, what are you listening too?” Daniel asked. “AC/DC “Back in Black” Album. It rocks!” Johnny said.  
Daniel shrugged. “They’re okay.” Johnny glared at Daniel, “Just okay, AC/DC is the best!’  
“No way, Bruce Springsteen is the best. Hey, I got this new band called Bon Jovi. They’re from New Jersey. Here listen.” Daniel handed his Walkman to Johnny.  
Johnny grimaced after a minute of listening. “They’re weak as hell. Compared to AC/DC. So is Bruce. ”  
Daniel eyes narrowed. “How dare you!” He punched Johnny square in the nose. “Hell no, never insult Bruce in front of me!” He then front kicked Johnny in the stomach. Johnny got back up. “You asshole, you sucker punched me.” Johnny then kicked Daniel. Daniel blocked then Johnny kicked again. This time Johnny connected with a side kick. It drove Daniel off his feet. Daniel lay on the floor holding his stomach. 

“What the hell is going on!” John Kreese yelled. “I hope you ladies aren’t still fighting over that girl.”  
Daniel yelled from the floor. “He said Bruce Springsteen was weak. Hell No man! Johnny yelled while holding his nose. “He said AC/DC was just okay.”  
John Kreese rolled his eyes and banged his head off the wall. “ Okay, Johnny. Never insult Bruce to a Jersey boy. They love him and have very hot tempers.” He pointed to Daniel. “AC/DC was awesome until the 1980 album “Back in Black. The new singer sucks. Nothing compared to Bon Scott.” John Kreese folded his arms and glared at Johnny. “As far as I’m concerned, AC/DC broke up after Bon died. They had a lot of nerve to still use the name AC/DC. Shame on Malcolm and Angus.” John Kreese put a hand over his heart and sniffled. Tears formed in his eyes. “It’s like they spit on Bon.”  
Johnny stood there glaring and rolling his eyes. “Do you have a problem with what I said, Mr. Lawrence.” John Kreese got in Johnny’s face. “No Sensei.”  
“Alright enough foolishness. Shake hands and make up. And grow up.” John Kreese said.  
“No hurt feelings?” Daniel said as he held out his hand. Johnny took it. “It’s cool. You got one hell of a punch LaRusso. Same with the front kick.”  
“  
Hey, I’m going to my moms restaurant for dinner, want to join me?” Daniel asked.  
“You know me, I could always eat!” Johnny said. He then mumbled. “Anything to stay out and away from my stepdad.”  
“I want to go also. My next class isn’t until 7:00 on Monday’s. No Lower belt classes at 6:00 Only high belt.” John Kreese said.  
“Let’s go.” Daniel said. “Is your Mom working tonight?” John Kreese asked while they walked to the restaurant. “Yeah until 1:00 am.”  
John Kreese’s mouth gaped open. “Why so late, the restaurant closes at 11:00.”  
“She’s the closing manager and has to make sure the place is cleaned up for the next day. Each manager closes every other week. Next week my mom is dayshift.”  
“It’s stupid of the owner to work a woman that late. For Shame.” John Kreese said. “Is there anybody with her?”  
“Yeah, two closers. Usually.” Daniel said. “The bank deposit goes in at night, so there has to be two people to drop it off. Prevent robberies.”  
“That’s even more dangerous!” John Kreese said. “I think your mother should find another job. One that she doesn’t work such late hours and endanger herself.”  
Daniel laughed. “You don’t know my Ma well enough. She’s Italian- Jersey girl tough, she can handle her shit.”  
Johnny laughed and grinned. “LaRusso’s mother’s bad ass!” “You know it!” Daniel laughed and high fived Johnny.  
“Now this isn’t something to joke about. It just isn’t right.” John Kreese yelled. He then stormed ahead of the boys.  
The boys caught up to John Kreese and walked into the restaurant together. John Kreese still scanned the restaurant and sat at a table with his back to the wall. So he could watch the entire restaurant.  
Daniel looked at John Kreese. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t joke about my mother’s safety.” 

John Kreese held up his hand. “Don’t worry about it. I get emotional when it comes to mothers.” He sighed and wiped his eyes. “I’d give anything to see my mother again. Just for 5 minutes. She died in 1979 of cancer.”  
Just then Lucille arrived to take their orders. She then noticed Johnny’s nose and Daniel’s black eye. “What the hell, Did you boys fight again, I thought you were friends now.”  
“Sorry Miss LaRusso, it was just a misunderstanding.” Johnny said.  
“Misunderstanding, he said Bruce Springsteen was weak as Hell.” Daniel said.  
‘No, I said that about Bon Jovi.” Johnny said. Just then Lucille LaRusso slammed a menu down on Johnny’s head. “How dare you insult Bruce and Jon Bon Jovi. They’re my family. Second cousins twice removed.” 

John Kreese was drinking a glass of water. He spits it out when sees what Lucille did and hears what she said. Ice water sprays all over Johnny and Daniel. John Kreese is coughing, and his face is red. He laughs so hard he falls off his chair.  
Daniel looks at Johnny. “Oh shit, he finally lost his mind.” Johnny shakes his head. “You mean oh shit he lost his shit.”  
This makes John Kreese laugh even harder. Johnny and Daniel laugh also. Suddenly John Kreese stands up and growls. “What did I say about no more foolishness.” Johnny and Daniel stop laughing. Then John Kreese winks and starts laughing again. “Gotcha ladies. Oh my the look of fear on your faces.”  
He then winks at Lucille LaRusso. “Honey you got balls. I like that in a woman. I like that.” He sighs sadly. “The woman around here are fluff heads. All they care about is doing their makeup, nails and getting a tan. Boring. I long for a strong Brooklyn woman. Oh well I guess a Jersey girl is the next best thing.” Lucille stands there blushing.

Johnny and Daniel can barely contain their laughter. Johnny stands up. “Excuse me, I got to use the restroom.” Daniel gets up. “So do I.” They both run towards the bathroom.  
When they reach the restroom, they crack up laughing. “Holy Shit! Sensei’s hitting on your mom.”  
“I know, don’t remind me!” Daniel said. “What if he asks her out?’ Johnny asked. “I don’t know.” Daniel said. “I guess deal with it.”  
“Hey LaRusso, told you so.” Johnny said.  
“Huh what do you mean?”  
“I said Sensei would be fine today. He’s great, joking and laughing. He’s having a good day.” Johnny said.  
Daniel nodded. “Yeah people have good days and bad days. Perfectly normal.” Johnny nods and walks out of the bathroom. Daniel follows him. 

The food arrived at the table. They all sit down to eat. When they finished their meals, Lucille comes back to the table with the check. John Kresse picks it up. Lucille can’t help smiling while she looks at John. “Well ladies, I got to leave. Need to warm up before class. Coming with me Johnny?” Johnny nods. “Yes Sensei.” John Kreese looks at Daniel. “How about you come and observe a high belt class. That way you can properly meet the rest of Cobra Kai.” Daniel looks at his mother. “Sure, go ahead.” Johnny, Daniel and John Kresse leave and walk back to the Cobra Kai dojo.


	4. Daniel Observes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daneil observes a full Cobra Kai class and learns the meaning of John Kreese's teachings.

When everyone arrived at the dojo, the class was already there. Bobby, Dutch, Tommy and Jimmy already warmed up on the dojo floor. They walk over to Daniel, “Hey, I want to say sorry for being such a jerk. ” Bobby said. Tommy walks over. “Yeah dude, sorry for being such a jack ass.” Jimmy smacks Tommy on the back, “Don’t be sorry Tommy, being a Jack ass is the only thing you’re good at.” Tommy nods, “Yeah so? Your point?” Dutch struts over to Daniel and smirks. “I’m not sorry. We were just messing with you. If you can’t take it, you’re a baby.” Daniel laughs. “I know pick on the new kid. I get it.” Johnny stood there laughing during the teasing.   
Kreese runs into the dojo yelling, “Quiet! This is a karate not social hour! Chat later ladies!   
Daniel bows to Sensei Kreese and runs to sit down and observe the class.   
Kreese yells, “Everybody line up.” The class runs to the line up in front of John Kreese. Kreese starts the lesson by screaming, “Fear does not exist in this dojo, does it?” The class yells, “No Sensei.’ Pain does not exist in this dojo, does it?” The class yells back, “No Sensei.” “Defeat does not exist in this dojo, does it?” No Sensei!” Then Kreese yells. “What do we teach here?” The class responds, “The Way of the Fist,” “What is that way?” The class yells, “Strike first, Strike hard, No Mercy.” Kreese yells, “I can’t hear you.” The class yells twice as loud. “Strike first, Strike hard, No Mercy.” 

Daniel sat and listened to the lesson. Daniel understood the first two parts “Strike first, Strike hard.” But the No Mercy part, he didn’t get at all. Daniel didn’t understand the part about at the beginning about fear, pain and defeat not existing. Daniel decided to ask Johnny, or maybe John Kreese about that. John Kreese noticed Daniels’s puzzled expression, made eye contact and nodded. “Mr. LaRusso, do you have a question?” Daniel looks down embarrassed and mumbles, “Yes sir.” Kreese yells, “Speak up!” Daniel yells, “Yes sir, I want to know why you teach “No Mercy.” What does that mean?’ Kreese stands with his hands on the lapel of his Gi. “It means that when you have an opponent, you show them “No mercy.” You keep striking until you’re sure they won’t get up again.” Kreese said, “If you show an opponent mercy, they can get up and hurt, even kill you. Do you understand?” Daniel nods. “Do you have another question you want to ask?’ Daniel nods, “Uh about the first part, “Fear does not exist, pain does not exist, defeat does not exist” Why do you teach that?” 

Kreese grins, “I’m glad you asked me that. It’s time all Cobra Kai students know the answer. The full story. Everybody kneel, it’s story time. And I must warn you, it’s not for the faint of heart.” Kreese clears his throat. “As you all know, I fought in Vietnam, you all saw my picture by now. But what you all don’t know is, I was a prisoner of war in the Hanoi Hilton the worst prison war camp in all of Vietnam. The VC guards beat on me morning, noon and night, but, I NEVER BROKE ONCE! I never gave info or betrayed my country. I was taught by the Army and my karate masters to be tough, to never give in. My master Kim Sun Yung taught me that pain, fear and defeat don’t exist. Those teachings kept me alive and strong while I was in the prison. Others in the prison weren’t as tough as me or other Cobra Kai members. They broke and betrayed their country. They were weak. When I got out of prison, I came back to the U.S and I wanted to teach young People what I called “The way of the fist” sit they won’t be weak. and now here we are.”   
Johnny, Bobby, Dutch and Jimmy sat in shocked silence. Bobby ducked his head and wiped a tear from his eye. Daniel stood up and bowed, “Thank you sir for the lesson.” The rest of the class got up and bowed to Sensei Kreese. Kreese bowed back. 

Then he yelled, “All right ladies, story time is over, Combat! Prepare!”   
The rest of the class stood up and ran to the center of the dojo ring. Bobby and Tommy were picked to spar. Bobby scored a few points on Tommy. When scored a round kick to Tommy’s chest, Tommy fell. Bobby stood there. Kreese yelled, “Why are just standing there? Hit him again and “Finish Him.” Bobby ran up and chopped Tommy on the back. Kreese yelled, “That’s what I mean by no Mercy. We do not train to be merciful here, Mercy is for the weak. Here on the street, in competition , a man confronts you, He is the enemy, An enemy deserves no mercy” Daniel got another puzzled expression on his face. “Mr. LaRusso, do you have a problem with what I just taught?”   
Daniel shrugged, “Well sir, isn’t that a little excessive? Bobby scored at point.”  
“Yes he did, but Tommy could’ve gotten up when Bobby’s back was turned and kicked him in the knee. Don’t look so surprised, it happened to me back in 70. Almost lost that tournament, ended up on crutches after that. Almost had to stop taking Karate. Opponents never show you Mercy, therefore you must be prepared to do the same thing. If you want to compete and succeed in life.”  
Daniel nods and bows, “Thank you sir, now I understand. 

After Kreese gave the explanation, he said. “All right looks like times up. Class dismissed.”   
Johnny and the rest of the class go into the dressing room to change. Sensei Kreese and Daniel are left alone on the dojo floor. Daniel walks over to Kreese. “Uh, I apologize for all the stupid questions.”  
Kreese laughs, “The only stupid question is the one you don’t ask.” He pats Daniel on the back. “Hey, is your mom working late tonight?” Daniel said, “Not real late, she gets off at 9.”  
Kreese nods. The rest of the class come out of the dressing room. Tommy yells, “Man I’m hungry.” Johnny said, “Hey we can go to across the street, Daniels mom works there.”   
Tommy yells, “Yay free food!” Everybody laughs. Kreese glares at Tommy, “You will not bother that woman by asking for free food, is that understood.” He stands with his hands on the lapels of his Gi. He points at all the other boys. “That goes for everybody.” “Yes Sensei.” They yell.  
“Come on guys, I’m sure my mom can give some sort of discount. Let’s go.”  
Daniel looks at Sensei Kreese, “You want to come?” Kreese shakes his head. “I’m expecting a phone call from a friend. If I don’t answer, he sends out the National Guard.” Daniel laughs. Kreese smirks, “I’m not joking. My old war buddy worries about me.” Kreese then walks away saying, “I got to hit the showers.”   
All the kids from the karate class walk over to the Orient express with Daniel.


	5. Daniel rides home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel rides home on his bike and the Cobra Kai boys follow him.

When the Cobra kai kids arrived at the restaurant, they sit down. Mrs. LaRusso came over and took their order. “Hey guys nice to finally meet you.” Each of the boys greeted Mrs. LaRusso. After she left to give the orders to the kitchen, the boys talked.   
“Wow, that lesson from Sensei Kreese was pretty intense.” Daniel said. “Did you guys know about him being a prisoner of war?”  
Johnny shook his head. “He never told me that. I knew he fought in Nam, but nothing that intense.” The rest of the boys nodded and looked uncomfortable.  
“I’m surprised Sensei got so personal. That’s the most I’ve heard him talk about himself, ever. Sensei Kreese never talks about his past.” Jimmy said.’  
“Why should he?” Dutch said, “Let the past be in the past.”   
“Is that such a good thing?” Bobby asked. “Today we learned about what his teaching mean. We learned a lot about him.” Bobby shrugged. “Made him more human.”  
Tommy said, “We learned he was an even bigger bad ass than we thought. Sensei Kreese survived being a prisoner of war and never broke, no matter how hard they beat him.” 

Lucille came back to the table with their drinks. She looked thoughtful and upset. Daniel looked at her, “You okay ma?” “Yeah Danny, just tired. I had long day. But hey, my shifts almost over.”   
“Are you going home right away, cause the guys wanted me to hang out with them.” Daniel asked.  
“No, I um, have, sort of I guess ,a date. We’re just having coffee. ” Lucille whispered and blushed at the same time. Daniel and Johnny looked at each other. Johnny laughed, and Daniel put his head on the table. The other boys looked puzzled.  
Daniel nodded. “Okay, then you won’t mind if I stay out late.”  
“Mister, you better be home by eleven.” Mrs. LaRusso said. “Aw, Ma. Come on there’s no school tomorrow.”  
“That’s why who can stay out till eleven. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to work.”  
After Lucille left, another waitress brought the boys food. Tommy said, “Hey Daniel don’t worry about it, your mom might stay out all night with her new friend, we can have a party at your place.”  
Daniel choked on his food. Johnny, who was drinking a soda, spit it out and laughed. “What’s so funny?” Tommy asked. Daniel said, “Never mind.” Johnny was about to speak but Daniel held up his hand, “You don’t’ know if it’s him.” Johnny shrugged. “I thought it’s obvious he’d ask her out.” Daniel said, “If that’s true I doubt he’d want people talking about his personal life.” Johnny said, “Yeah, he’d kick our asses for sure.” Tommy asked, “Who are we talking about. Who’s dating Daniels mom? ” Daniel and Johnny both yell, “Never mind Tommy!” Dutch chimes in, “Why should we give a rats ass who LaRusso’s mom is dating?” 

Daniel throws up his hands screaming and runs out of the restaurant. The boys chase after him. “Hey man, what’s wrong?” Jimmy asks. Dutch yells, “You’re crazy, LaRusso.” Tommy yells, “That’s why he’s perfect for Cobra Kai.”   
The boys get on their bikes. “Hey Danny, you should man up and get one of these. Ditch that whussy thing.” Johnny said as he pointed at Daniel’s bike. Daniel said, “No dude, this bike can do shit that can’t do. Watch this.” Daniel did a few BMX bike tricks like popping wheelies and spinning on one wheel. “I was the BMX champ in Jersey.”   
“Yeah, but that’s cute, but can that thing go fast.” Johnny revved up his engine and sped away from the restaurant. “Try to catch me.” Dutch yelled. Daniel got on his bike and pedaled it after Johnny. Johnny yelled over his shoulder, “I’ll make it easier; I’ll keep it in first gear and ride the brake.” The other boys got on their bikes and rode after Daniel and Johnny. Daniel caught up with Johnny, “Hey man that bike may be fast, but this bike can go places that can’t.”  
“Oh yeah, like where?”  
Daniel pointed to a huge hill that was almost a cliff. “When I went to summer camp, they did this thing called mountain biking. Rode straight down them most times.”   
“No way, that’s crazy!” Johnny yelled   
Daniel waved his hand, “I do this all the time. It’s a short cut to my house.  
“Seriously, I wouldn’t.”  
Before Johnny could finish, Daniel was already speeding down the hill. Johnny jumps of his bike and runs down the hill, “Stop! You’re going to get yourself killed. The rest of the boys stayed at the top of the hill.

Daniel got halfway down the hill when he hit a rock. Hi bike flew in the air and Daniel flew off it. Johnny caught up to Daniel and saw him lying on the ground. “Oh Shit! He yelled, “I think he’s dead.” Bobby heard and ran down the hill. So did Jimmy. Dutch and Tommy followed them laughing the whole time.   
Daniel sat up laughing. “I’m cool, man. Just a few scrapes.” Then he saw his bike. It’s front tire was bent and the frame was twisted. “Oh dam it, my bike.” Daniel started to cry. Johnny looked at him, “Dude, it’s just a bike, just buy another one.” Jimmy and Bobby saw Daniel crying. “Are you hurt?” Bobby asked.   
Daniel yelled, “My heart is broken! That bike came all the way from Jersey with me.” Bobby and Jimmy bent down and helped Daniel stand up. Johnny picked up Daniel’s bike and wheeled it down the hill. Tommy and Dutch laughed so hard they rolled on the ground.   
“Hey, be careful with her. I’m going to fix her.” Daniel said. The boys got down the hill and onto the parking lot of Daniel’s apartment complex. “I think that bike is beyond help.” Jimmy said.  
“Geez, this place is a dump.” Johnny said.   
Daniel glared at Johnny. “Yeah, I know. It’s only temporary. This was the only place cheap enough for me and my mother. When she gets settled in her job and makes decent money, we’ll move to a better place.” Daniel bowed his head and mumbled, “My ma and I had to leave Jersey in a hurry; had to leave a bad situation.”  
Johnny looked sad and said, “I’m sorry, that was a shitty thing to say.”  
Daniel nodded. Just then Mrs. LaRusso’s car pulled into the parking lot. She parked and ran over to the boys. “What the hell happened?” she said.   
“I’m fine, I just fell off my bike.” Daniel said.  
“Did you ride down that hill? after I told you not too?”   
Daniel put his head down. Mrs. LaRusso smacked it. “You never listen? Now look, your bike is broken. We can’t afford a new one.” She sighed and shook her head. She sees the rest of the Cobra Kai boys standing there and blushes. “Oh hey guys, how are you?”  
Tommy answers, “Fine. How are you? How was your date?” Daniel and Johnny face palm themselves.  
Mrs. LaRusso said, “It wasn’t a date, just coffee. Two people drinking coffee is not a date.”

Tommy said, “If it’s with a man, it’s a date.” Daniel yelled, “Just drop it!”   
Tommy held up his hands, “Well Sorry.” He walks away in a huff. Dutch and Jimmy follow him. Dutch yells, “Meet you guys up the hill.”   
Johnny sits the bike against the wall. He sees Daniel limping and holding his side. Daniel attempted to walk up the steps. “Here let me and Bobby help you.” Daniel put an arm around Johnny’s shoulder. Bobby walked up the steps behind them. (While they helped Daniel up the steps, they didn’t see an elderly man grab Daniel’s bike and take it inside the maintenance building   
When they got to the apartment door, Mrs. LaRusso got out her keys and opened the door. “Thanks’ guys, you’re really sweet to help Daniel.”  
“Mrs. LaRusso, It’s the least we do, since we were such jerks.” Bobby said.  
“Oh, boys will fight and make up all the time. And call me Lucille. Makes me feel old when people constantly call me Mrs.”  
Johnny and Bobby say goodbye. When they get down the steps, the bike is gone. “Oh Shit, someone stole the bike already!” Johnny yelled. The old man pops his head out the door. “Not stolen, getting fixed.” Johnny and Bobby jump up screaming. Bobby’s so shocked he falls on his butt. Johnny runs upstairs and pounds on the door. Daniel answers’ the door. “What’s up?” he’s holding an ice pack and an ace bandage is around his arm.   
“A scary old man is fixing your bike.” Johnny said.  
Daniel laughs “Oh that’s Mr. Miyagi, the maintenance man here. He’s cool. Real quiet, but nice.”  
“Yeah well he scared the shit out of mean and Bobby.” Johnny said. “Well goodnight. See you tomorrow at school.” Daniel waves goodbye.


	6. Halloween Dance/Devil's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daneil joins Cobra Kai at the Halloween Dance. The Cobra Kai gang get bored and make some trouble.

Mr. Miyagi and Daniel  
On Saturday morning, Daniel woke up and took out a bag of garbage. He was shocked to see his bike chain locked on the railing. The bike was in perfect condition. Daniel walked down the steps and saw Mr. Miyagi’s door was open. Daniel walked in and said, “Hello, anyone here.” He heard a voice say “Hai” Daniel said, “Hi.” Then he asked, “Did you fix my bike?” Mr. Miyagi said, “Hai” again. Daniel looked confused but said “Hi” again. Then he repeated the question. Mr. Miyagi said “Hai” again. Daniel got a little upset. “Hey, give me a yes or no answer!” Mr. Miyagi said. “Yes I fix bike. By the way, “hai” means yes in Japanese. “Konnichiwa” means “Hello” in Japanese. Daniel laughed, “I’m sorry, I didn’t understand. You’re from Japan?”  
Mr Miyagi shook his head, “No I’m from Okinawa. Which is small island between China and Japan.”  
“Thank you for fixing my bike. Oh man, I didn’t properly introduce myself,” Daniel holds out his hand for Mr. Miyagi to shake it. “I’m Daniel LaRusso.” Mr. Miyagi bows instead. “My name is Miyagi. You’re welcome.” Daniel bows back.  
Daniel notices a lot of trees on a worktable. “Hey what are those?” Mr. Miyagi walks over and holds one up. “This is a Bonsai tree, native to Okinawa.” He puts it down, walks over to a canvas with paper on it. He draws the tree. Then he picks up garden shears and starts trimming the tree. “Why don’t you try, Daniel-san?” Daniel shook his head, “I’m afraid I’d mess it up.” Mr. Miyagi smiled and said, “No mess up, Daniel-San. Besides, tree usually tells you what to do.” Daniel nods and walks to a tree and canvas. He draws the tree and then picks up the gardening shears. Some time later, Daniel is shocked to hear his mother’s voice. “There you are, I was getting worried.” Daniel said, “Sorry, Ma, I was here with Mr. Miyagi. He fixed my bike.”  
“Did you thank him?”  
“Yes Ma. I practiced the manners you taught me.”  
Mr. Miyagi said, “Daniel-san is very nice boy. You did good job.”  
Mrs. LaRusso laughed, “Thank you, that’s sweet.” Then she looked at Daniel, “I came to find you because we need to go school shopping. You need new clothes and supplies.”  
Daniel groaned, “I’d rather stay here?”  
Mrs. LaRusso shook her head and pointed out the door, “Mister you march out to that car, right now.”  
Mr. Miyagi laughs, “Better listen to Mama.”  
Daniel sighs, “Fine.” He then bows to Mr. Miyagi. Mr. Miyagi bows back. Daniel and his mother leave the maintenance room. Mr. LaRusso said, “He’s a kind man.”  
Daniel nods, “Very kind, he didn’t even charge me for fixing the bike.” Daniel and his mother drive to the shopping mall.

At School During Lunch

On Monday, Daniel sat with the Cobra Kai kids. “Hey Daniel, did you hear about the school’s Halloween party?” Bobby asked.  
“Yeah, but I can’t go. I don’t have a costume.”  
Johnny said, “Don’t worry about that, we got you covered. All of us are wearing the same costume. ’  
“What are we going as, Cobra Karate guys?” Daniel laughed.  
“Nope, we’re going as skeletons.” Dutch said.  
Daniel looked impressed. “That sounds badass!”  
Allie saunters over to the boys table, (she was eaves dropping the whole time) “Great, they got you too. Turned you into a nasty Cobra.”  
Daniel glares at Allie. “They’re not nasty, they’re my friends.”  
“That’s just great, I thought you were different. You know what, Cobra Kai turns guys into jerks. All Johnny cared about was Cobra Kai karate, he never spent time with me.” Allie pouted.  
Daniel shrugged. “That’s not my business. Now can you please go. I don’t want you here because you insulted my friends.” Allie glared at Daniel, saw a pie sitting on Daniel’s tray. She picks it up and throws it on Daniel. Daniel yells, “Dam it! I just bought this shirt!’ Allie laughs and runs away. The Cobra Kai boys are laughing at Daniel. Johnny said, “She sure showed you.”  
“I couldn’t’ let her insult you guys.”  
Tommy said, “Why, everything she said is true. ‘We are totally nasty!”  
Dutch yells, “No we’re bad ass!”  
Everybody laughs. The bell rings and they get up to leave.

 

Halloween Dance

The night of the Halloween Dance, Daniel went home with Johnny. He changed into his costume and went to the school with Johnny. There they met the rest of the Cobras. They stood and goofed around for a while before Dutch said, “Man this is boring. We need something to make it cool.”  
Johnny grinned. “I brought the party favors. Meet me in the bathroom.” Daniel, Tommy, and Dutch followed Johnny. Jimmy and Bobby stayed on the dance floor.  
Johnny was in the stall smoking a joint. Then he passed it to Dutch. He took a toke then passed it Tommy. Tommy then passed it to Daniel. Daniel took a toke and coughed. All the boys laughed. Then they left. When they got on the dance floor, Daniel saw Allie standing by the bleachers glaring at them. Then he saw a guy dressed as a chicken throwing eggs on people. Daniel elbowed Johnny, “I got an idea.” Johnny asked, “What?” Daniel pointed at the chicken. “Time for revenge.” Daniel and Johnny ran up to the chicken guy and grabbed the box of eggs off him. Daniel took one egg. He then ran over to Allie and threw the egg at her. Allie screamed. “You Jerk.” Johnny stood there laughing along with the rest of Cobra Kai. A teacher came over and saw Allie covered in egg. “That’s it, you boys are out of here.” The Cobra Kai boys leave the dance. 

After the Dance/Devils night

Daniel and the Cobra Kai gang were in the school parking lot. Daniel stopped, “Oh crap, I just remembered, it’s October 30.”  
Johnny said, “So what.”  
“Back home in Jersey, the day before Halloween, this night was called Devil’s night. A night of Tricks instead of treats. People ran around playing pranks and stuff.”  
Tommy asked, “Like what? What should we do?”  
Daniel said, “That chicken guy back there threw eggs. We could egg cars. That’s what me and my friends did back in Jersey.  
Dutch said, “You know what, LaRusso, you really are a bad ass. I wasn’t sure at first, but this proves how crazy you really are.”  
All the boys went to a store dressed like skeletons and bought several cartons of eggs. The store clerk looked scared to death.  
The boys went back to the school and behind some cars. Two boys each hid behind a car. Johnny and Daniel hid behind a car. They threw eggs at cars until they hit one and it swerved into another car. Three men got out of one car “Hey who did that?” yelled one of them. “I’m calling the cops.” Johnny and Daniel got up and ran., “Follow me, I know a short cut to my house.” Johnny followed Daniel. The men from the cars ran after them. “Hey, you kids come back here!” Two of the men went into the trunk of their car. One pulled out a tire iron, the other pulled out a large wrench. “Time to teach these brats a lesson!” The boys jumped the fence and ran into the vacant lot. The men jumped over the fence also. The men caught up with Johnny and Daniel. . The man with the wrench hit Johnny on the eye. Johnny fell. The two men then ganged up on Daniel. Daniel blocked a hit with the wrench and managed to knock it out of the guys hand. The guy with the tire iron hit Daniel on the side where his ribs are. Daniel fell. The man without a weapon kicked Daniel while he was down. 

Suddenly there was a loud Key-up. A man jumped over the fence holding a spear. He yelled, “Get out of here! Leave boys alone.” The guy with the tire iron lunged at Mr. Miyagi. Mr. Miyagi blocked the hit and kicked the guy in the stomach. Then knocked the tire iron out of his hands. He knocked the guy off his feet. Then held the spear over the guys head. “Tell your friends to leave!” The man who never had a weapon yelled, “Lets get out of here. This guy’s crazy! ” They run away. Mr. Miyagi yelled, “I’m crazy, you go after young boys with weapons.” The man on the ground said, “They egged our cars.” Mr. Miyagi yells, “You call the cops, not chase and hurt them.” He waves his spear again. The man yells, “Sorry!” Mr. Miyagi lets the guy up. The guy runs away. Mr. Miyagi walks over to the fence and unlocks it. He bends down and helps Daniel up, takes him inside his workshop. Then he comes back for Johnny.

Daniel and Johnny with Mr. Miyagi

Daniel wakes up in Mr. Miyagi’s workshop. Mr. Miyagi sees him. “Ah Good Daniel-san, you awake.” He wets a cloth and puts in on Daniel’s side. Daniel, “Oh man that stinks.” “Smells bad, feels good. This will help you heal faster.”  
“Where’s Johnny, is he all right?” Daniel asked. Johnny hears him and groans. “I’m over here.” He said. “Man, what stinks.” Johnny grabs a wet cloth off his head. Mr. Miyagi laughs, “Same I tell Daniel-San. Smells bad, feels good.”  
“Hey, was it you who helped us?” Daniel asked. Mr. Miyagi nods.  
Johnny laughs, “No way!” Mr. Miyagi looks at Johnny, “Why, because I’m an old man?” Johnny shrugs.  
“You never told me you took Karate.” Daniel asked.  
“You never asked.”  
Johnny asks, “Do you take Karate anywhere. Like we take Cobra Kai karate.”  
Mr. Miyagi shakes his head. “I learned it from my father.”  
“Did you ever teach anybody karate?” Daniel asks.  
Mr. Miyagi, “I never had a student.”  
“Did you ever train with anybody here in America?” Johnny asked.  
Mr. Miyagi, “No I always train by myself.”  
“That must get lonely. Hey why don’t you come by the dojo.” Johnny asks.  
Mr. Miyagi shrugs. “Why not, I need to get out more. Meet new people. Old man gets lonely”  
“How about Tomorrow?” Johnny asks.  
Mr. Miyagi, “Hai, Tomorrow.”  
Daniel said. “That means “yes” in Japanese.”  
Johnny looks at his watch. “I got to go. I need to catch up with the other guys. I also need to get home. My mom’s going to freak if I stay out past midnight.”  
Johnny stands up. Mr. Miyagi gets up and bows. “Good night Johnny-san.”  
Johnny bows back then leaves.


End file.
